1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicular seats equipped with a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-168420 discloses a vehicular seat. The vehicular seat has an armrest and a table. On the inside of the vehicle, the armrest is mounted to a side portion of the seatback. The table is disposed adjacent to the side of the seat cushion. However, when the seatback is brought down onto the seat cushion, the armrest will interfere with the table.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a seat in which the armrest does not interfere with the table located beside the seat cushion when the seatback is brought down.